Goodnight Irene
by RedHotCumberbitch
Summary: Sherlock decides to give Irene a taste of her own medicine, quite literally, but she doesn't take to disadvantage.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys my latest story. I haven't put one up in a while so enjoy. Just remember none of the characters in this story belong to me. **

"Oh for the love of god! Sherlock if you don't have me now I will never let you anywhere near me again!" Irene said gripping the head board of her bed. To think that _she _would be tied up like this with Sherlock Holmes hovering over her, kissing her, stroking her and doing absolutely nothing that she wanted him to do to her was insane.

"Hush now…. I'm only giving you a taste of your own medicine." He smirked wickedly at her his chin resting on stomach.

"Sherlock I mean it!"

"Do you want me that bad Irene? Do you want me that bad Ms Adler?" He said kissing her hip, his hands cupping her bum cheeks. "I know you are Irene, I can see you are, just say it and I'm all yours for the night. Whatever you want I'll give it to you." His deep voice was husky and full of lust. "Do you?" Sherlock ran his index finger over her slick folds.

"Yes, yes I want you!" Irene arched her back. She would never admit it but she had been dreaming of having this man from the moment they met.

"So…you would like a taste of your own medicine?" said the fully clothed man above her.

"Yes, Mr Holmes" Irene squirmed and wriggled under him not wanting to wait any longer.

"Okay then." He hopped off her and the bed and headed towards her dressing table and pulled out the middle draw. Inside its plush red velvet lining lay a syringe full of a liquid that to this day he did not know what it was. What he did know was it had a most annoying effect on his body.

"What are you doing?" She asked huskily trying to look towards him but tries on wrists would not let her.

"You know what I'm doing Irene. I told you. I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine." He turned and smirked at the shear shock of betrayal on her face.

"You bastard Holmes!"

"Oh shut up." He says as he claims back on top on her. She can't move what weight he is putting on her is just too much.

"Don't you dare! I mean it. Don't ever think about putting that needle anywhere near me." Again she wriggled trying to get away. Holmes took hold of her and gave her what she deserved after all she had done the same to him (ish).

"Ahh…"

The whole room began to spin as he kissed her. The kiss was deep and passionate, her eyesight became fuzzy as she watched him undress and remove the tries from her ankles. "I…I…"

"No no no no no no. Don't talk just…" he through the condom packet on the floor. "relax." Sherlock grazed his nails up and down her thigh from her bum to her knee and lifted her leg and wrapped it around him. Before he entered her he kissed her lips and whispered "This is the way I want you to remember me, the man who had you." It was then that he thrust into her filling her to the core. After a moment he began to move slowly at first and then he picked up speed one hand on her thigh the other under her shoulder. The drugged Irene Adler was moaning and sighing with every thrust. He felt ashamed at just how well she was coping with the drug in her system by this point he had blacked out.

She was close he could feel her walls begin to tighten around him. Sherlock picked up the space and dug his nails in hard into her thigh making the_ Woman _look at him as she came and she did it with the most beautiful cry. He pulled out of her slowly an untried her.

"Sher…I…I…"

"Shush…" he brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the cheek. "You'll be fine in the morning. Just sleep."

Holmes tidied himself and the room. He took up his coat and scarf and paused a while by the door looking at her laying sound asleep under the covers he had put over her. He could not help but wonder just how many people had the ever seen her like this. So peaceful. So calm. So beautiful.

"Goodnight Irene."

...

**So what do you think? please comment ;) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of these characters**

Chapter Two:

"Kate." Sherlock smiled as he walked passed the living room heading for the door. She was watching some movie at a rather load volume, he couldn't blame her really Irene was a rather loud woman.

"Uhmm…yes Mr Holmes?" She had jumped at his voice, clearly wasn't expecting him to be the first out of the room.

"You don't need to get up I know my way out." He said as she began to move from her curled up position. "I just wanted to say keep an eye on her will you?"

"Why?"

"Well she need to be taught her a lesson." Holmes smirked at the idea of Irene waking up in the morning and having to be told what had happened the night before. "I'm sure you know what kind of effects that drug has, right?" He was quite curious as to what the relationship was between Kate and Irene and whether Kate ever got jealous?

"Yes of cause. Did you actually give her the full amount or just a bit?"

"I don't do things by halves Kate." He said mock seriousness.

"Oh god she will hate you for this." She giggled a little putting down her wine glass. "Are you sure you don't want me to show you out Mr Holmes?"

"No, no it's okay enjoy your movie. Just keep an eye on her." He said smiling as he put on his coat and scarf.

"Of cause."

"Goodnight Miss Smith."

…

The next morning Irene woke up with a splitting headache throwing off the covers she took one tentative step towards the bathroom before collapsing in a heap on the floor. 'That bastard.' She thought as she pulled herself up using the doorframe. Rested her warm body against the cold bath as her shacking body threatened to throw he to the ground again. She hadn't felt like this in a very long time and never from this drug, she wanted to throw up, it was like the hangover from hell.

"Kate." She called out immediately placing a hand on her head at the effect the noise had on her. "Oh god Holmes I'm going to kill you."

"Ma'am."

"Could you get me an aspirin and run me a bath darling?"

"Yes Miss Adler. I'll get you your robe." Kate smiled sweetly. Irene looked a mess her normal curly hair was messy and knotted, she had traces of mascara smudged under her eyes and lipstick at the corner of her mouth.

…

"You're looking happy." Stated John.

"I am happy."

"Why?"

"Is it that much of a shock for me to be happy that I have to had done something?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow to his friend.

"Yes it is a shock. Are you feeling okay?"

"Perfectly fine thank you. Tea?" Holmes said from the other side of the table holding his mug before taking a sip.

"No I'm good thanks. Are you going to tell me why you're so happy? It's scary, seriously why?"

"Big case closed."

"You had a case on? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you have a baby to look after and I don't want Mary shooting me again thank you very much." Sherlock smirked.

"Ah. Any other ones on? 2's and 3's mainly can do them in a couple of minutes." He clearly need to get out of the house for a bit. "Though there is a 7 I'm interested in."

"Really?" John said sounding a little too excited by the idea than he wanted to.

"Yes. Fancy tagging along? I have missed you pointing out the obvious."

"I'll take that as a compliment shall I?" John sighed.

"Yes." He smiled and took a last sip of his tea before grabbing his phone. "Right then let's go."

….

How are you this morning Miss Adler? – SH

"Ugh." Irene sighed laying her head back on the end of the bath allowing the bubbles to come all the way up her neck.

Not answering? – SH

Ignoring me? Bit childish don't you think? – SH

"Childish you son of a bitch. You're the childish one Holmes. "a taste of your own medicine" really?" Irene Adler growled out.

…

"Who ya texting?" Asked John breaking the silence in the cab.

"Mycroft."

"Oh?"

"Wants me to take a case for him."

"Are you going to?" Sherlock looked up from his phone and gave John 'the look' the 'we both know I'm not going to' look that John hated so much. "Fine. So this case, what's it about then that makes it so interesting."

"What case?"

"You say we were on a case? A 7?"

"Oh yeah! Solved it. The son was covering up for his friend who was doing drugs, I know the signs."

"You haven't?"

"No, friend slips up and leaves the packet lying around. Little boy thinks that their sweets and eats them. Mum gets blame due to passed, so in the end the both boys are put away for accidental murder and drug use." Sigh Sherlock.

"So not a 7."

"Hmm."

"So where are we going?"

"Bart's." He said patting his top pocket. "Need to apologise to Molly."

"What?" John gapped at his friend. "Jesus Christ, Sherlock are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yes. Already said sorry but forgot to give her back the key card and thought you might want to record the occasion as I know you and Geoff – "

"Gregg."

"Gregg like to video me in these kind of situations."

"Yes we do."

….

Irene stood up the bath grabbed a towel and headed for her room. Even though she still felt a little dizzy she was determined punish that man for what he had done to her. She knew his weaknesses and was going to use every one of them against him. "Oh Sherlock what have you done." She smirked pressing the send.

Sticks and stones Mr Holmes. Sticks and stones. – IA

...

**please review :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to put this up peeps trying to write two stories is a killer. :)**

**I don't own any of these characters.**

Chapter three:

Sticks and stones Mr Holmes. Sticks and stones. – IA

But names will never hurt me. A nursery rhyme. My point still stands. – SH

Wrong. – IA

What? – SH

Tut tut Sherlock you really should pay more attention. – IA

…

Sherlock lay on the sofa in 221B pondering what she could have possibly meant. He was right and yet she said he was wrong. He stuck another patch on his arm and closed his eyes. He could see her, see what she was most likely doing, she was no doubt stood over some poor bugger torturing them with a smirk on her face. He had started to hate the fact that other men were getting what she had given to him. He was a jealous man he would admit that to anyone but her. He didn't want anyone else to have her attention. He didn't want that but he would never change her, she was a bird of paradise with her whip and….

Sherlock stopped in mid thought. 'Whips and chains excite me' he whispered to himself. 'You idiot.' He then grumbled reaching for his phone.

S&amp;M - by Rihanna. – SH

…..

A noise came from across the table. Irene looked up and pulled away leaving the man she had been "entertaining" groaning in displeasure. 'What are you doing?' he moaned.

'Shut up.' She said as she opened the message with a smile. 'Got you.'

'What?'

'I said shut up.'

'But you just said…' The man said nothing more after seeing the look in her eye.

Well done dear. Have a sticker. – IA

Nursery rhymes and stickers, is playing Teacher one of your "things"? – SH

I'd love to talk about it but right now I'm busy having dinner with the Exchequer. ;) – IA

….

'The exchequer?'

'What?' Said a voice from the kitchen. It was Mary. 'What are you doing here?' He moaned.

'Checking on you.' She smiled. 'In a mood again?'

'Going to shoot me again?'

'Maybe.'

Sherlock smirked at her. 'How's Lolly?'

'As bigger pain as you. John spoils her rotten I have to play the bad guy. Especially when a certain Godfather gives her a whole bag of sweets to bribe her into shutting up for a little while.'

'It is a tried and tested method.'

'Yes but the side effect i.e her being twice as hyper later on is something I don't want.'

'Well don't bring her around then.'

'Mrs Hudson likes to see her.'

'Free babysitting then.' He smirks and stands. 'Coffee?'

'Please.' Mary headed back to the kitchen table where Holmes had pulled out a seat. 'Odd…'

'What?' He replied with his back to her.

'You haven't asked how John is yet.'

'Waiting for you to mention him, I knew it wouldn't take long so why ask.'

'Oh thanks.'

'My pleasure.' He handed over her coffee and sat in the opposite chair.

….

The next afternoon after finish one of the best cases he had had in weeks Sherlock walked into the flat to find a bottle white wine and two glasses and a note propped up against the bottle.

"You might want to eat something before we start."

He looked around his flat again to see another card on the fridge.

"Seriously sweetie you really should eat something."

He opened the fridge door deciding to play her little game and in there was a blue packing up box Sherlock did feel like eat any of the chocolates in there so he just picked at a couple of strawberry's and then put the box back. What was it with her and riddles? There was another one on the kitchen door that lead to the stairs.

"Don't forget the wine sweetie."

'Fine. This better be worth it Miss Adler.' Sherlock said shrugging off his jacket off and headed for the stairs with the glasses and wine in hand. The door was wide open and the smell of her perfume began to cling to him that ironic sweetness that suited her.

'Hello' she looked up from where she lay on her bed. 'So have you eaten?'

'A little.'

'A little? I told you to eat Sherlock.' Irene raised herself from the bed pushed Holmes aside and shut the door. 'That's strike one.'

'What?'

'You were right, I do like playing "Teacher".'

'Well that explains the way you're dressed. A little disappointing really, I was expecting something more….'

'Silks and stockings?' She had that smile on her face the one she wore when she was winning.

'Oh please tell me you're…'

'Yes.'

'Bad teacher.' He said going to grab her but she pushed him away.

'Strike two.'

'What are you on about?'

This time she came to him. 'Each time you do something you're not aloud you get a strike and each equals something from this.' she bent down and picked up an object of her's that was well-loved by them both. She smacked it against her hand with a smile. Sherlock looked with a raised eyebrow.

'I had a teacher like you at Uni, well not exactly like you but we had a good time.' He said as he began to open the bottle that had been thrown on the bed when he had gone to grab her.

'Strike three. You're really not getting the hang of this are you?'

'Oh aren't I?' he smirked. That winning smile was now slowly turning to her game face. 'Though do tell me how I earned that strike and how I can earn more.' Holmes handed over a glass to her.

'Never compare me to anyone else and you earn them when I think you deserve them.' Irene stood close to him now knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to resist himself and let his eyes look her over. She was seriously considering turning around so he could all but that would be treating him. Though she did look good in her tight short black shirt and almost see-through blouse with her black tie lose around her neck. 'Now listen to teacher. You are going to do exactly what I say, do you understand?'

'Yes, miss.'

**...**

**please do comment. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry this has taken sooooo long. really really sorry.**

**as always none of the characters are mine.**

Chapter four

'Lay back.'

Sherlock did exactly what she told him and watch as walked to his side and began pouring a glass of wine. 'Dutch courage?' Irene gave him a look then began to straddle him. He groaned with pleasure knowing that a certain piece of fabric was missing. He brought his hands to her thighs and began to slowly move them up and down. 'Are you sure you never met my maths teacher? I recall she stopped wearing underwear for me. Far easier when it came to having a…'

'Hmmm. Bit of a slut then.'

'She wasn't that bad really, she did dump her boyfriend for me.'

'I wasn't talking about her.' Said unbuttoning his shirt and began to run her hands over his bare chest. She gave him a single kiss on the neck before reaching for her tie and tightened it around his wrists. She then began went to lean over him making sure that her breasts brushed lightly over his chest as she reached for the glass that was half full and took a sip. Irene looked down on him bringing her lips closer and closer to his as their lips met Sherlock's he was greeted by the sweet taste of wine as his mouth opened to hers.

'Hmmm. A 2001 vintage I do believe.' He smirked.

Irene sighed and leaned back away from her-would-be-lover-if-he-just-shut-the-fuck-up. 'You sound like your brother.'

'You've slept with my brother?' Sherlock's eyes widened and his brow furrowed.

'Maybe.' She replied with a shrug not really being bothered.

'How?'

'Closed my eyes and thought of England.' She smirk.

'I didn't mean that Irene.'

'Are you really that jealous about it?'

'I not jealous.'

'My god you are. I thought it might annoy you but this is better than I thought.'

'Sorry what?'

'"A taste of your medicine." Remember? Sleeping with him was a little payback.'

As realisation hit him he sat up almost pushing her of him, his hands still tied between them he said 'You're a wicked woman miss Adler.' He smiled and went to kiss her but she pushed him back, his head sending all the air out of the pillow as he landed on it.

'So far so obvious. Question is…' Irene grazed her nails down his bare chest and began to graze a line across the skin just above his belt. '…can you handle this wicked woman?'

'I don't know, let's find out.' He said nodding towards where her fingers were dancing over his zip. In what seemed like record time Irene had him naked and sprawled under her, his arms above his head and hands tied to the railings of the bed however she stayed clothed. She kneelt high over him a smile playing over her face as she slowly began to unbutton her blouse showing off her lack of a bra. All of Sherlock's instincts were telling him to cup her breasts, but the tie held him back.

'_You _do as _I _say and when _I _say. Do you understand?'

'Yes Adler.'

'Errr…'

'Yes Miss Adler.'

'Thank you. Now…I think we should do something about this.' she said, gently rubbing cycles over the head of his rather impressive erection. Irene smirked at his look of anticipation as she slowly bent down and licked at him slowly taking great pleasure in the way he groaned every time she stopped him from cumming. 'Ah ah ah I want you to cum inside me Holmes. Do you think you can do that? Or are you a bad student?' His only reply was pushing up his hips to her. Irene slid down hard taking in the whole of this cock inside her.

Sherlock sighed at the feeling of her finally rapped around him and when she began to move rolling her hips against his and setting an almost painfully slow pace he thought he was going to lose it right there and then.

'Sherlock.' A breathy voice sighed. 'Sherlock look at me.' She panted her voice becoming more commanding as her movements grew faster. He was so glad she asked otherwise he would have missed her brightly blushed body the wild look in her eyes and the way her hair was slowly beginning to fall out of its neat design.

'Beautiful…you are beautiful Irene…' With that he felt her wall tighten around him as her orgasm hit her, but Sherlock wasn't going to let her have the fun. 'My turn.' He said with a sly look to him.

'What?' she asked looking up at him from where she rested on his chest.

He placed his hand on her hips and laid her on her back he had got out of his bonds a long time ago without her noticing. He would have to point out that the knot she used was useless when tying silk ties. He lay between her legs looking down on her. 'You.' He kissed her neck where it joined her shoulder. 'Are…a…very…good teacher Miss Adler.' He stated placing a trail of kisses along her chest. He took one nipple into his mouth and suckled it while needing the other breast he rotated this action over and over listening to her soft moans. 'Ready?'

'Hmmm' Irene replied as she pulled lightly at his hair. Sherlock entered her slowly he let her settle around him but there was no way that he was going to go slowly with her. He pumped into her over and over again bringing her to the edge but never letting her have what she wanted. He would start again and do the same until had her begging for mercy just like she told him he would for her, and she was right he did want her but he would never admit that he would beg for her. This time he kept going and when she came they both came together neither could speak only look each other in the eye, but it was all the same she and he both knew that this was more than sex it was sentiment.

please do review x


End file.
